fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiend Circle
The Fiend Circle '''is an alliance done by the many Ancient Evils with the sole desire to destroy Father, The Divine and all of Heaven. They work in some sort of coalition with Satan, The Devil and Hell's Dukedom. Members Molos Molos is a powerful ancient evil born from the blood spilled from the Starmistress' virginity being taken by his/her brother, The Worldmaster. He resurrected many of Hell's infamous powerhouses and legends to act in his great '''Commodus War. He would be betrayed by his own Vizier, The Ambivalence. His mighty Commodus War would end and he would be banished into the Persecution Zone. He is considered as the middle of the five, being neither the most powerful nor the weakest. He is a vicious warlord who lets his strategists do the thinking while he orchestrates his enormous army of demon warriors out of sheer spite of Heaven. His eye would be plucked from his corpse and used as a powerful artifact to give life to the Jade Emperor's Linemen. Ubollar Known as Ubollar the Hideous, he is an Ancient Evil known for kidnapping foes and creating powerful monsters such as the Black Annis. Not much is actually known about him aside from the fact that he kidnapped The Condottiere and turned him into one of Hell's most renowned hired guns. He was born alongside Molos out of the blood. Ubollar would be slain by an ancestor of Saint Parker, meaning he was most likely betrayed by a demon. Eunar Eunar is an Ancient Evil born from the shallow soil soaked by the Starmistress' spilled virgin blood. He is an incredibly effeminate (if not outright unisex) entity who is both the weakest of the five power-wise, but also the most human. He is an avid fan of creating "drama" and often spent his time watching humanity bicker ever since the homonids began to rise. Eunar is the least affiliated with the Fiend Circle's core plan, but he is there nonetheless to show his support. Instead of an army of soldiers, he has an army of spies found in numerous forms, usually bugs and arachnids. As of Holy Piercer: Unlimited, he is alive and runs a Prime Time talk show under the name Johnny Bates. According to his brother Vagadysus, he was the one who corrupted Lilith, the first woman, into leaving Adam, forsaking God and breeding with the Demons. Vagadysus Vagadysus is a hateful Ancient Evil born from the shallow soil soaked with the Starmistress's Blood. He is said to have slain many of Earth's "old gods", reducing them to spirits of nature which now form Animism. Vagadysus is an ultra-destructive and chaotic enemy of all Planes of Existence excluding Hell. He was sealed away at one point by an army of Purgatory's elite warriors, locking him underneath the frozen river of waltzing flowers. He had since however broken free during Revelation. Vagadysus would pull the chains which would bring out the First Beast, and then proceed to fight Sophia, but the Holy Spirit would shine its blessed light and destroy Vagadysus before he even reaches her. Swonjaro Swonjaro is the most powerful of the Ancient Evils. When the Starmaster/Starmistress' virgin blood was spilled and soaked the shallow soil, the soil would yield plants that grew quickly and died quickly when the sun rose, while others gave birth to thorns. From the thorns which would choke young seeds came Swonjaro. Malicious, he has experimented on angels on his quest to destroy Heaven. He is said to be responsible for destroying the Garden of Eden and consuming the tree which sprouted the forbidden fruit. He is the creator of The X. His whereabouts are unknown as he turned himself into a non-entity in order to seek higher knowledge. He vows to return and enact his plan of destroying Heaven. Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Holy Piercer Character